rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange
"You don't have to be ashamed of who you've been... what you've done. I know... better than you could imagine... what it is to sink to the depths. To be on bended knee before God -- screaming for deliverance." '''Doctor Strange '''is the Sorcerer Supreme, the leader of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Originally a brilliant, wealthy and arrogant neurosurgeon, Strange's life took a dark turn after suffering a car accident. Though he survived, he lost the skillful use of his hands and could no longer practice surgery. After spending his entire fortune on vainly trying to reconstruct his hands, he eventually found the Ancient One who could somehow restore lost uses of the body to full functionality. Turning away from his arrogance and medical practice, Strange became a Sorcerer and learned to harness the power of the Mystic Arts. He would eventually replace the Ancient One as the Master of the Mystic Arts, the Sorcerer Supreme, protecting the Earth and humanity from all kinds of mystical threats. Early History Early Life Stephen Strange was born to Eugene and Beverly Strange in November 1952 while the couple was vacationing in Philadelphia. In 1954, Stephen was shown to have photographic memory; shortly after, Stephen's sister Donna was born at the family's Nebraska farm. Knowing that Strange was destined to become the next Sorcerer Supreme, a resentful apprentice sorcerer beset the child with demons from the age of eight through to adulthood, as he was jealous that a kid would be better than him. Ultimately Strange was rescued by Mordo's master, the Ancient One, mystic protector of the Earth-realm as the then-current Sorcerer Supreme. A year or two after this torment began, Stephen's brother, Victor, was born. At age eleven, Strange aided an injured Donna, an experience which ultimately fostered an interest in medicine. Strange entered New York College as a pre-med student directly out of high school, doing well due to using his gift of photographic memory. Later, while home on vacation for his nineteenth birthday, Strange was swimming with Donna when she suffered a cramp. After a frantic search, Stephen found her already drowned. The experience left him with a sense of personal failure that eroded his medical idealism. Eventually, he managed to graduate and earn both his PhD and MD at the same time. Stephen earned his medical degree at Columbia University in record time and entered a five-year residency at New York-Presbytarian Hospital, where his rapid success made him arrogant. Stephen's mother Beverly died near the end of his residency, and work became more and more impersonal for the bereaved surgeon. Strange's talent remained, however, and he became a wealthy and celebrated neurosurgeon before he turned thirty. Arrogant Doctor Egotistical and greedy, cold and callous, Strange's interest in his patients generally began and ended at his bill. The exception was Madeleine Revell, an injured United Nations translator whom he saved and fell in love with. Following a whirlwind romance and proposal, she left him due to his increasingly materialistic nature. Two years after his mother's death, Strange's father, Eugene also fell ill. Already crippled by grief over his mother's death (though he would never admit it), Stephen was unable to face any more tragedy and refused to visit Eugene's deathbed. A few days later, an outraged Victor confronted Stephen in his apartment over his apparent lack of grief. Following the confrontation, Victor rushed from the apartment and into the path of an oncoming car. Victor died, and a guilt-wracked Stephen placed Victor's body in cold storage, half-hoping that future breakthroughs could revive him. Separating himself from anyone close to him from then on, Strange concentrated entirely on his work, driving him from the rest of his family. He cared only for the money he acquired in his work, spending it all on luxurious possessions to boost his ego and show off to the world that he was above society. Despite his nature, he was well-respected in the medical community and was regarded as the top surgeon on the east coast, one of the top in the United States and among the greatest medical practitioners across the world. Changed Forever One fateful day, Strange was involved in a debilitating car accident. Dr. Nicodemeus West, a brilliant surgeon in his own right, was an admirer of Dr. Stephen Strange agreed to do the surgery. Though he was able to save Strange, the nerves in his hands were severely damaged. Dr. Strange, with his surgical career over and too vain to accept positions as a consultant or assistant, soon exhausted his fortune following every rumored treatment, no matter how ineffective. In a matter of months, the once wealthy surgeon became a derelict, and resorted to performing a number of shady medical procedures to survive (and pay his growing bar tabs). Strange's guilt over the mistakes of his early life would come to weigh heavily upon him over the years, and his recollections of the time could not always be trusted. The Ancient One After hearing rumors of the mystical Ancient One, Strange pawned his last possessions for a ticket to the East. Strange found the Ancient One's Tibetan palace, but the aged sorcerer refused to cure him, instead offering to teach him in mysticism. Strange refused, but couldn't leave immediately due to a sudden blizzard. While staying for the duration of the storm, Strange witnessed the Ancient One's apprentice, Kaecilius, secretly attack the teacher with mystically summoned skeletons, which the old man easily dispelled. Strange, his skepticism eroding, confronted Kaecilius about the treachery but he responded with restraining spells that kept Strange from warning the Ancient One or attacking Kaecilius physically. Amazed by these displays of magic, Strange underwent a change of heart. Deciding that the only way to stop Kaecilius was to learn magic himself in order to challenge Kaecilius on his terms, Strange accepted the Ancient One's offer. Pleased by Strange's acceptance for unselfish reasons, the Ancient One removed the mystic restraints, explaining he was aware of Kaecilius's treachery but preferred to keep him close by in order to control and possibly change him. Mystic Apprentice Strange spent years under the Ancient One's tutelage alongside Karl Mordo, learning to tap the innate mystic powers of himself and the world around him, as well as how to invoke the powers of Principalities, powerful beings such as Dormammu, Satannish, and the Vishanti, who resided in their own mystic realms. A few years after Strange's arrival, Mordo left the Ancient One's palace to seek greater power, going on a quest to erradicate various Mystical practitioners to place himself higher on the mantle. The two rivals would clash often in the future. Strange studied magic under the Ancient One for seven years and returned to the United States in the 1970s. Strange became a mystic consultant, establishing his Sanctum Sanctorum in New York's Greenwich Village. He was attended by Wong, latest in a centuries-old bloodline that had served the Ancient One, and who had become both Strange's servant and his friend. Sorcerer Supremecy Strange came under attack by servants of the Old One Shuma-Gorath, a vast extradimensional entity who had ruled on Earth millennia ago, but was banished in the Hyborian era. Shuma-Gorath sought to return to the mind of the Ancient One himself, and Strange entered his mentor's mind to confront the creature. After fighting a losing battle, the Ancient One himself asked Strange to slay him rather than allow Shuma-Gorath passage to Earth. The Ancient One's physical death made him one with Eternity, and Strange inherited the mantle of Sorcerer Supreme, guardian of the entire universe. It was during this time that Strange passed a test against Eternity itself. As the Sorcerer Supreme, it became Strange's duty to understand and oversee all mystical power, including the incredible power of the Time Stone, contained within an Eye of Agamotto. After passing several initial tests, Strange's final assessment came in a contest against Eternity; managing to succeed, Strange was given ageless life and an ankh-shaped mark on his forehead that would only appear when his life was in dire jeopardy. The Ancient One himself had attained near-immortality by passing this test over 600 years earlier. Sorcerer Supreme Interview with the Vampire Seeking solace from his new burdens, Strange attempted to use his power to revive his brother Victor using spells from the Book of the Vishanti; unfortunately, Strange did not realize he had read the Vampiric Verses, imbuing Victor with the potential for resurrection as a vampire. Thinking the spells had failed, Strange left his brother's body in cold storage. Strange would later find out what happened to Victor, and was forced to do battle with him; though he managed to defeat Victor, he could not bring himself to destroy him, which resulted in a number of incidents revolving the vampiric Victor that Doctor Strange had to deal with. Rescue of Daisy Johnson Doctor Strange was visited in his Sanctum Sanctorum by Danny Ketch and Peter Quill, having sought him from advice given by Johnny Blaze. Greeting the pair and interviewing them, Strange was told of their predicament: a woman, Daisy Johnson, was stolen from Earth and taken to Lilith's Realm. Knowing the one that resided there and her power, Strange inquired how long its been since she was last seen; when answered that ten days had passed, Strange immediately set out to work on transportation to the realm, explaining Lilith's trend and desire and stating that they did not have much time before the human was gone forever. He managed to skim through his books and prepare a spell to open a portal to Lilith's Realm, beckoning them to hurry. To their disatisfaction, Strange said he could not accompany them as he had to remain behind and guard the Sanctum, but did bestow them with a spell to allow them to resist the aura of lust prevailing throughout the realm. After some careful consideration, Strange realized that perhaps the pair would not be able to make it through Lilith's Realm alone. Inquiring Wong as to what he should do, Strange was inspired to help them and decided to enter the realm after them. After initially hesitating to leave the Eye of Agamotto behind, he also took it with him to use its power of Time in case it would be useful, not taking any chances without it and willing to risk its use. Entering Lilith's Realm with his own mental resisting spell just at the knick of time using a portal, Strange intervened on her demons overwhelming Quill and Ketch, destroying them with a wide-range spell of energy that blasted them to ash. Stating that he would be coming along to help them face Lilith, Strange accompanied the pair in their search for Daisy. When asked how they would be able to find her in time, Strange replied that he would track them using a spell that allowed him to tap into the lust of the realm, anticipating that Daisy would be with Lilith and that their location would be at the source of the greatest lust in the area. Strange was recognized as an immense threat by Lilith; she sent a horde of stronger demons to face him and his allies, hoping it would buy enough time for her to absorb Daisy's soul. The numbers and strength of the creatures sent to stop them required Strange to use several powerful spells to fend them off, and tried his best to clear through them and keep Ketch and Quill alive as well. However, this delayed them just long enough for Lilith to consume Daisy's life force. The rescuers arrived at the ritual site minutes after she was gone, with Lilith and her servants waiting for them. While Lilith's underlings hurled themselves at Quill and Ketch to do battle with them, Lilith set out to duel against the Sorcerer Supreme himself, stating that she wouldn't kill them but would leave them alive after their defeat, so that they can enjoy a blissful existance with her like Daisy did. Strange utilized a variety of spells, firing off blasts of eldrich energy, grappling with energy whips, throwing chakrams of light, conjuring streams of ice and bolts of lightning, teleporting himself short distances away, and using illusionary copies of himself to fight Lilith, who countered with her own magic in an equal fight of wizardry. After a moment of pause in the battle, Lilith offered one final chance to surrender, impressed at Strange's magical skill but still determined that she was much too powerful for him to face in combat. Realizing that his own magic was indeed not enough to defeat her, Strange opened the Eye of Agamotto and tapped into the Time Stone's power, casting a temporal bubble in an area around himself, Daisy, Lilith and some of her demons and setting up an infinitely repeating Loop. With this, Strange was already victorious, and simply had to hold out until Lilith admitted defeat. After the Mother of Demons became aware of her surroundings, Strange began to wind time backwards, restoring Daisy's life to her. Panicked and infuriated, Lilith fired magic blasts at Strange, who was forced to defend himself and stop rewinding time, allowing Lilith to absorb the life Daisy got back and kill her again. However, Strange simply went back to rewinding time; Lilith then defeated Strange again and reabsorbed Daisy, only for the time reversal to continue restoring Daisy to life numerous times. The cycle repeated several times, with Strange rewinding time to restore more and more life to Daisy only for Lilith to defeat him and suck all of the life from her human victim. Eventually enough life was restored to Daisy for her to become aware of her surroundings, and Strange grasped her with eldrich whips to pull her from Lilith's grasp. The human fought against him, wanting to be taken by Lilith and having her wish granted when Lilith struck Strange with a powerful spell that disabled him long enough for Daisy to return to her and let herself be consumed by the Demon Goddess completely again. The time loop continued to rewind time, and this event repeated again and again as Strange tugged Daisy from Lilith only to be beaten and have the human be stolen away. The time loop finally brought Daisy back to a point prior to being brainwashed, though Lilith struck Strange down again and simply reseduced Daisy easily, and still sucked all the life force from her. The loop rewound again, returning Daisy to younger and younger ages by evens again and again (20,18, 16, 14, 12, 10, 8). Lilith, recognizing that Strange's time spells were not simple magic but gifted to him by an Infinity Stone, struck his Eye of Agamotto with one of her spells that caused the Time Loop to break, disrupting the Time magic and creating a temporal break in which a secondary time branch broke from it. Though the secondary time branch resulted in Daisy never being rescued from Lilith and remaining with her forever, Strange was able to defeat Lilith in the main timeline and succeeded in rescuing Daisy's present-time, lifeless corpse from Lilith. Her time being wasted in this infinite battle with Strange, Lilith started bartering with the Sorcerer Supreme with her release. Strange would only allow it if she allowed Daisy to return home and never be bothered again. Reluctant to lose her prized human victim but also tiring of fighting to keep her, Lilith grudgingly accepted the terms but promised that her vengeance would come upon him. Doctor Strange then left Lilith's realm with the others, returning Daisy's corpse to Earth. With the Eye of Agamotto temporarily disabled due to the creation of the time branch, Strange was unable to use it safely to restore Daisy's life; unwilling to risk its use, Strange instead searched through his books and prepared a spell to take Daisy's rescuers to Asgard, knowing of a power that they had some access to that could save her. Peter Quill desired to go along, but after he received a call he reluctantly left in order to join his group in a separate adventure. Thanking the Sorcerer Supreme for his help, he wished them luck in saving Daisy's life. Strange then managed to open a portal to Asgard, taking himself, Ketch and Daisy to the Bifrost. They were greeted by Heimdall, and Strange beckoned Ketch to present himself before Odin and explain what happened; he had to return to Earth to resume his protection of the Sanctum. Thanks to these efforts in the early part of the rescue, Strange contributed to the restoration of Daisy Johnson. His intervention allowed her body to be rescued while Ketch's following quest to Asgard allowed her soul to be returned to her, bringing her back to a normal life on Earth. Personality Prior to his accident, Strange had a massive ego that fueled his career. Strange only took on patients that he believed would help benefit his status, even refusing to heal a US Army Colonel's back, albeit it was because this injury was a simple one any neurosurgeon can fix. His work was also driven by a desire to control death and time, which led him to refuse even looking into any patient he perceived to have little chance of recovery so as to not ruin his track record. However, if he also perceived the chance a patient could survive, he would help them recover even if it would not benefit his public image, showing that at his core, he does care about saving people. This, however, changed after his accident, which left Strange a broken man and constantly frustrated due to being incapable of returning to the life he knew. He came to blame other doctors for ruining his life, not accepting the fact that the accident was because of his carelessness and lack of regard for his safety. Strange initially maintained his narrow-minded arrogance and stubbornly refused to believe the Ancient One's claims of magic until directly shown its effects while being attacked by Kaecilius. As a student of medical and mystical practice, Strange showed incredible dedication to apply knowledge to memory. While an apprentice to the Ancient One, he even went as far as studying while sleeping through Astral projection. Through his training with the Ancient One, Strange gained a newfound appreciation for the natural order of things due to his studies of the Mystic Arts and became more humble. However, this was not to say he was a completely changed man; he retained a cocky attitude when dealing with people and things, as seen in how he behaved when he went to borrow books from Wong. This, coupled with his inquisitiveness and willingness to break rules, made him an odd one and constantly an eyesore to many of his peers. However, due to this nature of his, he was also more willing to compromise and be somewhat flexible with his principles. Appearance Doctor Strange, while 78 years old, bears the appearance of his younger self at 37, with light skin and dark hair. He originally kept a small mustache before becoming a Sorcerer, and always wore expensive clothing specifically tailored to his liking, showing off his wealth and ego. After becoming a practitioner of the Mystic Arts, Strange adopted a standard outfit of a magical apprentice; simple blue tunic held by a belt and brown boots. He kept this attire even after becoming Sorcerer Supreme, during which he also acquired the Cloak of Levitation, which he keeps on him at almost all times. He developed his mustache into a stylized goatee, and his sideburns became grey. Powers/Abilities Doctor Strange possesses a vast mastery of the mystic arts; his primary magical patrons are a group of entities known as "the Vishanti." The Vishanti are a trinity of godly beings comprised of Agamotto, Hoggoth, and Oshtur. Although he has, on rare occasions, called upon the power of demons such as Dormammu; Strange more frequently did so before he realized Dormammu's true dark nature in the earlier issues. He has once stated that he can kill a mortal with the mere twitch of a finger. *Ageless Life: Doctor Strange's lifespan has been extended and his fear of dying subsided in a manner similar to that of his mentor the Ancient One, due to a successful contest against Eternity while enacting his final test to achieve mastery of the Time Stone. Though he can still be killed and even physically wounded he cannot succumb to any medical diseases, nor does he age. However, he still requires food, water, oxygen, and sleep, same as a normal human. Strange passed a test by the Ancient One and defeated Death, or more accurately, accepted Death. As a result, from that moment forward, Strange stopped aging. "Death may come only from without, in battle-- and not from within." The Ancient One had once passed the same test himself and lived 600 years. From that moment forward, a glowing ankh appears on his forehead when he is in a situation of great danger and his death is imminent, "when Strange most needs a reaffirmation of life." *Astral Projection: Doctor Strange can release his astral form from his body, instantaneously and at will. In this form he does not need to breathe, eat, drink or sleep, is unrestricted by physical laws (for example, Strange has flown beyond Earth’s atmosphere, defying gravity with ease), is invisible (though can be seen by any if he wished it so), intangible, and incapable of being harmed by all but the most powerful and rigorous of mystic means. As physical laws are meaningless on the astral plane, Strange is able to use it to traverse at virtually any speed desirable. *Mystical Bolts: Doctor Strange is capable of casting bolts of energy in various forms, including light, fire, force, lightning, and many others. *Eldritch Magic: Doctor Strange is able to harness Eldritch energy to form solid constructs of light in various forms, from tools to armor to weapons and other things. *Banish: Doctor Strange has banished many types of creatures and humans to other dimensions but the extent of this is only possible as long as the 'Banish-ers' magic is greater than that of the 'Banish-ees' magic during the banishment. *Conjuring: Doctor Strange can conjure objects and stored spells. *Transmutation: Doctor Strange can change one substance into another. *Duplication: Doctor Strange can split himself off into multiple copies that each can independently cast spells of their own, following his mental command. *Telepathy: Doctor Strange can mentally communicate with anyone else across a vast distance. *Telekinesis: Doctor Strange can place mind over matter, moving objects physically with the power of thought. *Flight: Doctor Strange can fly using magical energy, but typically saves his energy by relying on the Cloak of Levitation instead. *Protective Shields: Doctor Strange can cast various shields, from small handheld ones to large barriers. *Hypnotism: Doctor Strange can use hypnotism to control various subjects through suggestion. *Illusions: Doctor Strange can cast various types of illusions to fool enemies, convincing enough to appear real and affect the world around them in realistic ways. *Intangibility: Doctor Strange can shift his physical form out of phase, making himself intangible and allowing attacks to pass through him and enabling him to go through walls. *Dimensions: Doctor Strange can harness the powers of other dimensions for his usage, either for travel or use in combat. *Elemental Manipulation: Doctor Strange can cast magic taking on the form of various elements, such as Fire, Water, Ice, and Air among others. *Teleportation: Doctor Strange is capable of moving vast distances in an instant by using portals. Eye of Agamotto As the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange has earned the use of the Eye of Agamotto. There are two Eyes of Agamotto, both of which Strange is proficient in use. *Eye of Light: Using the Eye of Light, Doctor Strange can see through any lie, deception, or illusion, send the eye out at light speed to intercept and absorb massive amounts of any type of energy and free others who are trapped in their own illusions. It is often used to amplify his mind's eye, giving psychic abilities that rival the most powerful of telepaths. It is also often used to play back an area's past events, lift beings weighing thousands of pounds into the air telekinetically, and open dimensional portals, as well as placing beings in suspended animation. The Eye can track beings by their psychic or magical emissions. The light given off by the Eye also weakens a variety of evil mystical beings, such as demons, devils, undead beings, dark extradimensional entities, and even sufficiently corrupt human practitioners of dark magic. When used offensively, no being can withstand its light for long; due to its lethal effect, it is often used as a weapon of last resort. The Eye appears to be dimensionally linked to the Orb of Agamotto, and is presented to the current Sorcerer or Sorceress Supreme to aid them in their great duties. The amulet can only be used by a being with a pure heart and a clean soul. *Eye of Time: Containing the Time Stone within, this artifact allows Doctor Strange to manipulate Time to a great level. Acquiring mastery over the artifact's use, Strange can stop, speed up, slow down, and reverse the flow of time in any area, create infinite time loops starting and repeating at any two points he chooses, to last as long as he chooses, create alternate timelines, see into the past and future, and travel into the past and future. Equipment *Cloak of Levitation: Allows flight and is able to move of its own or Strange's accord, can be used to attack and restrain enemies. *Eyes of Agamotto *Orb of Agamotto: A large crystal ball which he uses daily to monitor the surrounding dimensions and his own world for trouble. *Wand o Watoomb: Able to power and amplify magic spells, as well as other abilities such as reopening closed portals and firing mystic bolts. *Sling Ring: Allows Strange to open portals to other locations and dimensions. *The Book of the Vishanti: A powerful book which contains some of the multiverse's most powerful and secret spells and counter-spells for white magic, opposed to the dark arts of the Darkhold. *The Book of Cagliostro: Another powerful book that contains many powerful and ancient spells first developed by Cagliostro and Agamotto, including the use of the Time Stone. *Brazier of Bom'Galiath: Used to enhance a spell to hide the user, making the spell last longer than it would if Strange had cast it by himself and presumably also making the spell more powerful. *The Cauldron of the Cosmos Gallery Trivia *Despite being the Sorcerer Supreme and having mastery over the Time Stone, Doctor Strange has only ever used it to stop, slow down, speed up, reverse, loop, and peer into Time, never having used it to actually try to make timelines or time travel. These uses of the Time Stone draw upon great amounts of power, and pose a tremendous threat to him and Time itself if he were to attempt to use it at his current level. The use of Magic to harness the power of the Time Stone still comes with its risks, even if protected and contained in the Eye of Agamotto; while simply using it to recreate a set of lost pages in the Book of Cagliostro, Strange temporarily fragmented the timeline of the universe, and was VERY lucky and fortunate that the timeline fixed itself immediately after ceasing to use the eye. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Good